Question: Find $x^2+y^2$ if $x$ and $y$ are positive integers such that \[\begin{aligned} xy+x+y&=71 \\ x^2y+xy^2 &= 880.\end{aligned}\]
Answer: Let $s=x+y$ and $p=xy$. Then the first equation reads $s+p=71$, and the second equation reads \[x^2y+xy^2=(x+y)xy = sp = 880.\]Therefore $s$ and $p$ are the roots of \[t^2 - 71t+ 880 = 0.\]This factors as \[(t-16)(t-55) = 0,\]so $s$ and $p$ are the numbers $16$ and $55$ in some order. If $s = 16$ and $p = 55$, then \[x^2+y^2 = (x+y)^2 - 2xy = s^2 - 2p = 16^2 -2 \cdot 55 =146.\]If $s = 55$ and $p = 16$, then from $x+y=55$, we see that $p = xy \ge 1 \cdot 54 = 54$, which is a contradiction. Therefore the answer is $\boxed{146}$.